My Horrid Life as A Pokemorph
by Luroi
Summary: So. I'm a freak to humans and pokemorphs, but after I escape from a lab, I'm accepted by some guys in the forest and now live in a mansion. Hey, what could go wrong? Rated M for eventual gore and foul language. Partly inspired by Pokeman (Whelp11) and Half Blood Pokemorph (Hillianlink).
1. Introduction

**Hi guys, Luroi here, and I'm writing my first fanfic. I hope this does well, and please leave reviews. I do not own Pokemon.**

_Prologue: My horrible life_

My life. It's always been bad, but now it really sucks. I should probably explain. I have an extremely rare disease, called poke-morphism. When it infects you, you start gradually changing into a pokemorph. So yeah, that's pretty bad alone, but you know what's even worse? I'm a freak within a freak. When I was diagnosed, I was supposedly an Umbreon. Well, even if I am one, I am one of the weirdest Umbreon you have ever seen. Instead of black fur like an Umbreon, I have white fur. And where the yellow fur should be, I have black fur. So not only am I a normal freak, I'm even a freak to other pokemorphs. I also have one other thing I'm despised for: Shadow Force. I don't know how I have it, but I do. So, back to my life, I have been captured by scientists and are living out my days in a stasis tank. I am currently 16, and one of the weirdest pokemorphs alive.

**So, I don't know if this intro was too short, but anyway, review. And, if you have an account, leave an OC request. This is Luroi, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 1-Time to Fucking Escape

**Hi guys, Luroi here,** **with the 1st Chapter of MHL (My Horrid Life as A Pokemorph.) This chapter will start the actual story, so be ready for some fun stuff. Just so you know, I'm not that great at this. Anyway, time to start the chapter! (I do not own pokemon)**

Chapter 1: Time to Fucking Escape

I wake up to an alarm blaring throughout the facility. I try to open my eyes, but the lights blind me.

"Hey! Get up! And try opening your eyes slowly!" yelled an unknown voice.

"Okay, okay, Just stop yelling." I said.

I opened my eyes slowly, and soon I'm able to see who is speaking.

He is a man that looks to be about 30, and was wearing a lab coat and glasses.

"I wasn't yelling. You've just been in that stasis tube so long, your ears are used to muffled sounds, so normal speaking sounds looked I was yelling." the man explained.

"Okay, that a explains that, but who are you and why are you letting me escape?"

"Well, my name is John, and I'm here to break you out of this prison of a lab. Here, I have some clothes and Some of your belongings." he said as he handed me my backpack and some clothes.

As I got dressed in the black jeans and a white shirt, he explained why and how I will escape.

"So, I'm from the P.F.O, the Pokemon Freedom Organization. I heard that you were trapped here, so I have planned an escape route: You need to crawl through the vents until you find your way outside. Walk about 3 or 4 days away from here. I'll keep the guards and scientists stalled so you can escape. Go, now!" John pushed me towards the vents, and as I got in the vent, I could hear the guards and scientists coming. I look back just as John closes the vents behind me.

_Well, I guess its time to fucking escape. _I thought as I crawled forward, silently. After I crawled forward for a couple of minutes, I find a vent opening where I can go outside from. As I climb outside, I realize how long it has been since I've last seen the sunlight.

_I guess it's been around, I dunno, 2 or 3 years. _I shiver as I realize how long the scientists kept me captured.

I check the backpack that John gave me. Inside it is my phone, a black sweatshirt, 20 bucks, and a watch. I checked the watch, it was 2:00, then I put it on.I put everything back in the bag, and slung it around my shoulder.

_Well, I might as well start walking. _I think, as I start to walk away.

* * *

After I walked for about 10 hours, until I could see the full moon. Then, I lay down in a clearing and basked in its light.

_Ah, this feels so good._

After a good 5 minutes of basking in the moonlight, I got up and kept walking until I found a good clearing with a small river running through it. I took a couple mouthfuls of water, and I kept on going. As the night dragged on, I found myself wondering, why would someone want to save me, I'm just 1 pokemorph. I hurriedly discarded that thought, thanking whoever decided to save me. As night gave to dawn, I started to get extremely tired, so I climbed a tree and stared up at the moon.

_The moon... its always watched over me..._

That was my final thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Sorry for the wait for the chapter, took me a while to get to a computer, and I had a bit of writers block. Anyway, make sure to review and put in an OC request if you want to(You have to have an account) ! Anyway, sorry if it's not that good and if I say anyway a lot. Luroi out!**


	3. Chapter 2-Out of A Tree!

**Hey guys, I'm back. I've been gone for way too much, and I'm sorry about that. I've been doing some stuff (some actual stuff, some school, and me reading fanfics and being lazy. I'm gonna try and update more frequently, probably once every week and a half or so, but I may update earlier than that. Anyway, you guys need to send in 3 or 4 more character OC requests, or I'm gonna have to create some characters, and they aren't gonna be great. Anyway, time to start the start the story!(I don't own no shit)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Out of a tree_

I jolt awake to the sound of growling.

_Well, that sounds bad. _I thought as I looked down at an angry group of about 5 or 6 houndooms.

_OK then, might as well get this over with. _I jump down to the pack of houndooms, taking my backpack with me. They all suddenly pounced at me, claws ready for attack.

"Well, this sucks." I say as I jump back, not even mildly surprised. As I jump back, they charge up their flamethrowers and make a circle of fire surrounding me. I calm my mind, and focus on honing my psychic to see through the fire. Just as I do this I notice that a houndoom is about to pounce, so I send a charged Shadow Ball his way. I focus on the other houndooms as I hear the cry of an injured houndoom. They also hear the cry, so they all group up and pounce at me. Little did they know that I was focusing a Shadow Ball, which I launched at the ground to successfully create a field of dust. I quickly ran to a houndoom, and knocked him out with a blow with the elbow. By then, the cloud had almost dissipated, and the 4 houndooms left were regaining their senses. I quickly charged 2 shadow balls and launched them at one, leaving 3 left. All three of them charged up and fired their flamethrowers at the same time, and while I dodged 2, one of them hit me strait in the back. I grunted in pain, and turned around, bringing a Dark Pulse to the houndooms face.

_Two left. _I focused my mind, and lifted one in the air using psychic, and sent it flying into a tree. The last houndoom tried to charge up a flamethrower, but I used Extreme Speed to rush behind the houndoom and I brought my fist down onto it's skull, knocking it out quite effectively.

After I knocked the last one out, I focused on my back. With a hole burned through my shirt, I slowly took it off, wincing with pain each time it touched my back. I walked to the stream and soaked my shirt in the cold water, and I slowly wrapped it around my torso, using it as a makeshift bandage. Then, I started walking again.

* * *

A couple of hours later, when it was almost dark, I saw some lights in the distance.

_That's weird, I shouldn't be at the house for at least another day. Oh well, might as well go to it. _As I kept questioning about the house, I notice that it is actually much farther away than it seems. As I keep walking, I start to feel a presence, as if someone was watching me. As I get closer to the house, the presence gets stronger, and I finally got annoyed enough to where I broadcast my psychic power and found a figure hiding in a tree near the house. The weird thing was, I couldn't discern him from a human or a morph. He kept switching back and forth, to which he was a discernible blob. I was confused, until I finally grabbed him out of the tree, which I quickly ran to. I come to a zoroark morph wearing a black sweatshirt and bluejeans, a little bit dazed, lying on the ground. He quickly regained his senses, and quickly jumped up.

"Who the hell are you, why are you here, and how the hell did you get me out of the tree?" the unnamed zoroark morph asked, repetitively barraging me with questions.

"Well, my name is Luroi Zakinthos, I came here because I recently escaped from a lab, with help from John, and John told me to go here. Oh, and I pulled you out of the tree with psychic." I answered, interested in something else."By the way, it looked like, when I was looking at you with psychic, you were switching between a morph and a human. Why is that? Also, what is your name?" I asked, hoping for a clear explanation.

"Well, my name is Kolton Setters, and since I'm a zoroark morph, I can use my illusions to look like a human, and when I saw you, I thought you were an intruder so I spazzed out, cause I'm not that great at fighting." Kolton answered, making me nod my head.

"That makes sense. So can we go in the house? I'd like to see what I've been traveling to." I said, looking at the house.

"Sure, let me officially welcome you to the 'Pokemorph Fortress', as I like to call it. Anyway, lets go inside, and you can meet everyone!" Kolton gestured towards the house, officially welcoming me in.

At first, the house looked pretty medium sized, but when you got up close it looked more like a mansion than a house. It looked really nice, with a nice patio, and I expected even better stuff inside. Kolton unlocks the door, and walks inside, and I follow.

Right after I walk inside, I get a sharp pain in my head and I black out, swaying forward and falling.

* * *

**Oh, how long it took me to sit down and write this chapter, it took forever. Now that I've finally finished that chapter, I'm definately not ready to write another. Anyway, time to start the actual AN. **

**OK, so this chapter ended on such an _amazing _cliffhanger. Just kidding. Anyway guys, I need some OCs. Specifically, any morph other than Zoroark. I'm not being mean to Zoroark, but I have 2 requests for him, one which I just fulfilled. I'm gonna need 3, maybe 4 more OCs. Anyway, I guess what! This chapter has over 1k words! Woohoo! Not a big achievement for others, but definitely one for me. Anyway guys, this is Luroi, signing out.  
**


End file.
